1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which allows a user to control a booting mode of the display apparatus and for efficiently controlling a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various technologies for fast booting of a display apparatus have been introduced, and the number of such technologies is increasing.
General booting refers to an operation of turning off and turning on the power of an apparatus or a device to operate various application programs of a system while a normal operating system is booted and executed.
Recent electronic devices may use various types of booting modes such as a suspend to random access memory (RAM) mode, and an instant on mode which allows transition to an initialized state where the functions of a system can be executed within a few seconds after the system is turned on, and the like.
The instant on function enables fast booting of an electronic device system, however, when a user's command to turn on the system is input, content which had been displayed when a power-off command was input is displayed immediately.
For example, when the instant booting is performed, even if a user who inputs a power-off command is different from a user who inputs a power-on command, a content which was used by the previous user is displayed.
As a non-limiting example, when an adult uses content which should be watched by a person that has an age higher than that of a certain age, and then, turns off the power in an instant mode, the content may be exposed to a child if the child performs the instant booting.
Accordingly, provided is a technology for a display device to change its booting mode when a user of the display device has changed.